


【德哈】海色

by TRabit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRabit/pseuds/TRabit
Summary: 麻瓜现代AU，竹马设定，ooc注意。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【德哈】海色

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜现代AU，竹马设定，ooc注意。

浅色的窗帘被疾风卷起，一次次抛起高高的弧度又落下，裹挟着狂乱的雨点，在窗棂或墙壁上拍打出沉闷急促的低沉水声。

这是一场来势汹汹的骤雨，不管不顾地拼命往下砸击，好像这样就能一直到万物终结那一天，或者下一秒就该是世界末日，这场雨就永远不会停歇。咸的苦的涩的一齐抖落，有些洇透进柔软的土壤，有些混杂着汇聚成一洼再被抛洒。

然而狂风会止息，浓厚的雨云也终究会消散。但今夜没有星星，再怎么死死盯着夜空，也找不到哪怕一缕星光。

德拉科捡起搭在椅背上的衬衣披上，一颗颗把纽扣仔细扣好。

晚安，哈利。他柔声说。

木门在他身后缓缓阖上。

01

哈利支着上半身，倚靠在床头，被角搭在他光裸的腰上，皮肤上还残留着德拉科紧紧掐过他的腰留下的鲜红指痕。不出两天，这些痕迹也会全部消失无踪。

房间里没有开灯，他也不想开灯。他在黑暗中从床边矮柜上摸索到打火机，点了一支烟，夹在两根手指间，静默地看烟头上明灭的火星一点点向上燃，离他的指关节越来越近。等一支烟缓慢地烧完，他把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，燃烧过的灰烬都被丢弃在那里。

哈利不喜欢粘腻地沾在皮肤表面的液体，可能是汗水、泪水或者体液什么的，但他懒得动弹一下，不太想立刻去冲个澡。他仰躺在床上，拽着被子把自己盖住，眼睛看着半开的窗外的夜色。风把窗帘吹起来，带进来咸涩的海水气息，也吹散空气里弥漫着的不太好闻的腥膻气味。

哈利想，他和德拉科长久以来隐秘的床伴关系终结在今夜，就像他刚刚摁灭的那一支烟头上零星的火光。

他们不是恋人，也从未交往过，他们在彻亮的白天上演针锋相对，只在漆黑的夜里抵死缠绵。

办公楼附近的快捷旅店，市区中心的五星级酒店，陌生城市的商务宾馆，在千篇一律的素白色床单上，德拉科无数次地抱紧他，进入他，填满他。

然而哈利难以控制地开始产生恐惧感，车轮的轨迹好像终于要脱出他方向盘的掌控。这可能来源于公司会议上正在陈述汇报的德拉科一个投向他的眼神，茶水间里女同事窃窃谈论的关于某一个人西服和皮鞋的定制品牌，密闭的电梯厢内从垂首露出的洁白后颈上散发的幽幽香水味，等等。

同事们都以为他和德拉科之间是冰封的凛冽寒冬，甚至他善解人意的上司还私下劝解过他们俩，工作伙伴最重要的是维持平稳的共事关系。没有一个人会知道他们热烈似火的夜间故事。

但哈利感到焦躁，他越发难以维持这种寒冬与热夏的分裂生活，这很难平衡，他觉得自己似乎过分沉溺于放纵的狂欢夜晚，这已经开始影响到他引以为傲的理智清醒。

他在某一个索然的时刻突然作出决定，他认为需要割舍，去斩断一些幼稚的、不适宜的、错误的部分。于是哈利向德拉科提议这一场情事，德拉科答应得很平静，就像这对他来说也只是一个即将收尾的无关痛痒的工作项目。

他们从早到晚都在一起，度过了非常放肆的一天。他们在盛夏末尾的周末驱车到碧蓝的海边，住在一间温馨的民宿，在晴朗的海岸边接吻，从阳台扶手旁翻滚到沙发里，从放满水的浴池里挪移到双人床上。

热烈的太阳西沉，而夜间下了一场暴雨。

晚安，哈利。

德拉科向哈利告别，推门出去，走进另一间卧室。

02

哈利·波特一直清楚，他对德拉科·马尔福有一种不正常的迷恋。

他迷恋德拉科的金发，在太阳下熠熠生辉，而缭乱的星光也会在夜色里尽数落在他璀璨的发梢上；  
他迷恋德拉科的嘴唇，尽管在他们不接吻和做爱的时候，从他俩的嘴里基本上只会吐露出恶语，但那两片柔软的唇也曾在他身体上每一寸皮肤烙下亲吻；  
他迷恋德拉科的眼睛，那是一片笼罩着灰雾的蓝色大海，他自己则是被人鱼诱骗的傻不愣登的水手，迷失在海上的风暴之中；  
他当然也迷恋德拉科胯下的老二，用各种角度深深地进入过他的身体，带他一起在人鱼之歌中律动、起舞，坠入无垠海色深处的美妙宫殿。

这种不正常的痴迷在他的表层皮肤下面潜移默化地悄然生长，从他的血液和七情六欲中贪婪地汲取养料，在成熟的时候它已经长成遍布全身的藤蔓，把他整个人牢牢缠缚在其中。现在他终于决定要砍断这种寄生植物的触肢，让自己从里面挣脱出来。

哈利其实根本记不得最初的开端到底是什么。

他们相识得太早，几乎是从有清晰的记忆开始，对方就已经在那里了。

他大概四岁起就经常在马尔福家宽阔的花园草坪上和德拉科玩橄榄球，德拉科也经常坐在他家客厅的沙发上喝着莉莉妈妈端来的甜牛奶和他挤在一起看电视节目。小孩子的友谊很容易萌发，更何况在入学之前他们是彼此唯一的长期玩伴。

后来他们到了上学的年纪。哈利和德拉科的父母曾经是大学校友，他和德拉科也是同窗，他们小学就是同班同学，是**亲密无间的好朋友**。一直到后来两个人进入高等学府，他们都读的是同一所学校，这不是什么巧合，同龄人中很少有比他们还要优秀的，他们当然能够、也应该去最顶尖的学校。

哈利继承了他双亲傲人的头脑和全部出色的品质，机灵、聪明、开朗、勇敢；德拉科则是家底雄厚的马尔福家下一代的继承人，从小的精英式教育让他精明早慧，风度得体。即使哈利有时候会有些冒失的无畏，德拉科会端着一点儿傲慢的骄矜，但这都是完全能被包容的东西。在他们的学生生涯中，几乎每一个老师都爱他们漂亮的成绩单，而同学也极少有讨厌他们的。优秀的人可能会遭嫉恨，太过耀眼出众就只能被追逐仰视。

在老师眼里，他们是让人省心的好孩子，是学生们的领头羊，只有哈利和德拉科互相心知肚明，他们的血管里奔腾着同样的叛逆因子。

哈利在初中里认识了新朋友，一个叫罗恩·韦斯莱的大大咧咧的红头发男孩，和一个叫赫敏·格兰杰的棕发书呆子女孩。三个貌似性格南辕北辙的孩子，却意外地意气相投，他们都对冒险、探索和违反校规抱有浓重的兴趣。老师们心尖上的聪明好学生哈利知道一切能钻的空子，在他的带领之下，三人组成功地游弋在规则的缝隙间，他们能自由地从严格的寄宿制学校绕过保安溜出去看一场橄榄球赛，顺道再打包一袋香气扑鼻的大份炸薯条回来，用于收买同寝室的知情者们。

哈利很快地全身心沉浸在这段新鲜刺激的友情里，直到某一次出游被抓个正着。哈利在年级主任身后看到了抱着胳膊的德拉科，正对着他露出甜蜜又招人厌的坏笑。在德拉科身边还跟着几个孩子，有一个留着黑色短发的漂亮女孩，一个棕色皮肤的瘦高男孩，还有一高一矮一胖一瘦活像两兄弟的大块头男孩，都穿着他们学校统一的校服，哈利对这几张脸有点印象，但他一个名字都叫不出。

他们是谁？德拉科的新朋友吗？哈利感到愤怒和失落，他的朋友德拉科好像正在远离他，他想质问德拉科为什么要做这种事，德拉科站在楼前高高的台阶上，抬着下巴给了他一个傲慢的笑容。哈利好像隐隐明白了自己也没有什么值得抱怨的，他也同样沉浸在一段新友情里，然而他并不能抑制自己负面情绪的翻涌。

哈利就从那一天起突然意识到，他和德拉科不再是小时候形影不离的一对好友了。他们不再一起上下学，开始拥有自己的交际圈，甚至有时候乐此不疲地给对方找点麻烦，见了面好话说不了几句，还会幼稚地出言挑衅。

这一年他十一岁，年少的哈利**决定开始讨厌德拉科**。

03

这种不对盘一直持续到他们再次考进同一所高中，哈利和德拉科被分到了不同的班级。哈利很是松了一口气，他实在不知道要如何面对三年来关系急速恶化的童年好友。

让人欣慰的是，赫敏也和他在一个班级。而罗恩因为差了三分，去了另一所高中。好在两个学校都不用住宿，相隔并不是太远，友谊坚定的三人组在放学以后也时常会聚个头。

哈利对青春期荷尔蒙躁动的反应要比一般男孩儿更迟钝一些。他在三个人约好见面的快餐店里撞见接吻的两个好友，才猛然意识到赫敏和罗恩不知什么时候成了一对儿。

一下子被醍醐灌顶的青春少年走在高中的校园里，头一次发现学校里到处都是小情侣甜腻腻的恋爱气息。男孩女孩们在图书馆里小心翼翼地头挨着头手挨着手，在黑湖边上玩踩住你的脚印的追逐游戏，在山毛榉树下偷偷品尝恋人嘴唇上的蜜糖味道。

哈利一路漫无目的地晃荡到教学楼的后面，这里是阳光照不到的背阴面，他刚转过拐角，看到熟悉又陌生的高个儿金发男孩背对着他站在那儿。他面前是神情羞涩的另一个金发姑娘，纯情地牵上男孩的手指，她接下来的动作是大胆地扯住了男孩的领带。

哈利在金发姑娘踮起脚尖仰起脸的时候下意识地逃离了那里。

德拉科和哈利不是同一个班级，如果哈利不刻意要去寻找他的发小，那他真的很难在教学楼以外的地方遇见德拉科，某种程度上这也非常有效地减少了他们对话不欢而散的次数。

很久之后，哈利才再次偶然见到德拉科，是从图书馆还书出来的时候。在图书馆前的草坪上，他不经意地看到德拉科倚着一棵老树席地而坐，纤长的手指翻飞，正在叠一张纸；上次的金发姑娘坐在他身边，身形娇娇小小的，托着下巴笑容甜美地凝神望着德拉科。

“嘿，德拉科，你有女朋友了？”哈利听到自己主动上前去找话说，“在当面准备给女朋友的礼物吗？这可真不像你。”

德拉科回应他的是一句凉凉的“不劳费心关怀”和扬手扔过来精准砸中他额头的一团纸。德拉科站起身很快地走开了，金发姑娘似娇还嗔地瞪他一眼，好像是在怪他打扰了他们情侣相处的时光，才小步跑着追上德拉科。哈利在他们都离开后把落在草地上的纸团拾起来，他认出那是一只折到一半的纸鹤，他和德拉科小学时候经常折着玩儿。翅膀还没有完工，鹤嘴尖尖地戳在他掌心里，给他带来一些很锐利的刺痛感。

德拉科就准备给女朋友送这个？她看起来可不像是会喜欢这种东西的女孩。哈利把纸鹤丢回地上拔腿就走，还没走出几步他脑袋里就转过一大圈线团似的思绪，哈利理不清楚，他撇了撇嘴，又遵从直觉倒回来捡起纸鹤，放进了制服外套的口袋里。

哈利终于也到了情窦初开的时候了。

他开始频繁地做梦，在梦境里他漂浮在广阔的海水中，头顶上是轻飘飘的云雾，他和一个看不清脸的人拥抱、接吻、互相爱抚，然后在清晨怅然若失地回味着醒来。他的躯体和内心躁动不已地疯狂叫嚣，哈利在花洒的水声里思索着，或许他也该谈个恋爱了？

圣诞节前夕，在轻拥的银雪和翠绿的槲寄生下，橄榄球社和他一起打球的学姐向哈利表白了。哈利必须得诚实地说，他觉得她哪里都非常有魅力：她是一个亚裔，拥有柔软顺直的黑发，韵味十足的东方面孔，高挑的身段和温柔的嗓音，于是他晕乎乎地答应下来，开始了一段青涩纯情的初恋。

很多高中生都已经探索过性的奥秘，更早些的甚至在初中时候就跟小对象携手品尝了禁果，可哈利没有。他和学姐交往了近七个月，从牵手开始，止步于亲吻，他甚至没有触碰她香软身体的想法，只在每一个从梦中醒来的冲动清晨用手给自己可怜的小兄弟一点抚慰。

彼时哈利认为他们其实还挺甜蜜的，只是离更进一步稍微早了点儿。他想东方姑娘也许总是比较矜持，他得尊重她，就这样一直到学姐毕业前向他提了分手，理由是她终于难以继续忍受他们没有丝毫进展的关系，她觉得哈利其实并不喜欢她。

哈利认真地想，他应该是有点喜欢学姐的，不然他不会答应她的告白还交往六个多月，比如要是换个德拉科女朋友那样的金发姑娘他就绝不会接受，他连想想去牵那个姑娘的手都觉得嫌恶，更不要说让他去亲吻那姑娘娇艳的嘴唇。但他什么都没有说出来，他去观看了学姐的毕业典礼，给学姐送上诚恳的祝福，最后就让这段初恋在夏天到来之前平平淡淡地落幕。

哈利和父母在高中毕业的那个暑假里去了海边度假，和马尔福家一起。

他从来没有和父母说过他和德拉科的僵硬关系，当莉莉询问起来，德拉科怎么最近都没有来家里玩的时候，他用他们一直忙着学业和社团来搪塞过去，还用他和德拉科高中阶段一如既往的优异成绩和大学录取通知书来作有力证据。莉莉看起来对这份说辞将信将疑，但她体贴地转到下一个话题，温声告诉他，“宝贝，纳西莎邀请我们一家人一起去海边度假，到时候你爸爸和卢修斯可以一起喝酒，你和德拉科也能一起好好玩一玩放松放松了，大小伙子该活泼点儿。”

到达海边的那天，一开始他们还保持着别扭的沉默，詹姆斯大手在他背上一拍，故作嫌弃地赶他俩赶紧随便滚去哪玩，别打扰他和卢修斯一醉方休。卢修斯穿着件沙滩衬衣端着酒杯笑吟吟地看着他们，德拉科一伸胳膊揽住哈利肩膀，喊着“爸爸那我们去游泳了”，强硬地带走了哈利。

哈利憋着一口闷气，扎进海里就飞快地游起来，德拉科也卯足了劲儿要跟他比赛谁游得快似的，两个人一路游到海岸线拐弯处的礁石群附近才停下来，结果也并没有真的比出个胜负。哈利噗地吐出一口咸涩的海水，看到德拉科从水里钻出来，一头湿透的金发贴在脑袋上的滑稽模样，突然放声大笑。德拉科高高扬着眉毛叫起来：“波特，你能不能别笑得像个傻宝宝一样？”一边不轻不重地给哈利同样乱糟糟的黑色脑袋上来了一巴掌，很快忍不住地也跟哈利笑成一团。

那天他们在海边疯玩了一下午，等到晚上洗完澡钻进同一个房间里的时候，两个青少年又好得像是从小穿一条裤衩长大的好兄弟一样了，男孩们的友谊就是这么奇怪的东西。

04

当天晚上，睡着的哈利又做了那个海水里的梦，非常非常清晰，也从未如此真实。

他在梦里闻到阳光的气息，咸味的海风，看到海浪在礁石上打出破碎的雪白浪花。他踩着柔软的沙子走进海里，温热的海水和一个人的手触碰着他全身的皮肤，哈利抱着那个人的脖子，和他靠在礁石上热烈地接吻。他们拥抱着坠入海中之前，哈利看清了那个人与太阳一个颜色的头发和与通透的浅海一个颜色的眼睛。

哈利猛地从梦中醒来，难堪地发现自己的右手正握在裤子里面。他艰难地扭过头去看不远处另一张单人床上闭着眼的德拉科，浅金色的发丝铺在枕头上， 满脑子都是昨晚对方从浴室走出来带着水汽的赤裸上身。

操。哈利暗暗骂了一声，咬着牙加速撸动起来。等他从急促的余韵中短暂地回过神，就直直地对上了梦里那双眼睛，浅海一样的蓝，日光从水面上照下来那种很通透的颜色，水波在摇曳，这双眼睛的主人正专注地盯着他，灼灼的目光让哈利感觉到一种无地自容。

接下来的事情又让哈利恍惚是不是他还留在那个满是海水的梦里没有醒？他依然能闻到咸味的海风，感受到游走在身体上温热的海水，他飘飘然地在德拉科手心里又释放了一次，很快德拉科也在他的小腹上留下微凉的湿漉漉的痕迹。

这很自然，哈利想，他们只是在一个青少年躁动的时期对朋友的身体产生了一些冲动，鉴于他们认识了那么多年，他告诉自己，这真的很寻常。

他们迈进了成年的十八岁，带着**躁动的隐秘欲望**和海水味的小秘密来到了崭新的大学。赫敏和罗恩去了美国，德拉科以前的朋友们则是分散在了不同的地方。

这里没有人知道他们，他们表面上是新生中两颗耀眼夺目又互不相识的新星，第一次在新校园碰面的时候气氛甚至还有点剑拔弩张，德拉科用尖刻的语气对着他多年来仍然四处乱翘的发型发表了一通批评，哈利则是回敬了他一句“你这个混蛋”。

哈利已经很习惯和德拉科这种相处模式，可除了他们谁会想到真相究竟是什么样？

学校里很快就开始流传起一些风言风语，关于以最高分入学的大一新生里那两个风云人物，一个叫波特，一个叫马尔福，他们俩第一天就结了仇，还差点儿动火气打起来之类的。事实上他们确实会动火气，也差点儿在连锁酒店的床上打起来，大学时代的他们终于捅破了最后一层窗户纸，正式完成了一场从青少年到成年人转变的庄重仪式，那种感觉该死的美妙，哈利沉迷其中，德拉科看起来也一样。

在短短的几年大学生活期间，哈利已经见到他的大学室友迈克尔换过好几次女友了，最早那个是红头发的，后来换了一个黑头发的，中间又有过一个染了一头亮粉色头发的，反正到底一共有几个哈利也记不清楚，最近的这个是个棕发辣妹，哈利总是在男生宿舍楼下看到他们俩难舍难分地激情热吻。

哈利思考了一下，觉得自己还挺专一的，总比迈克尔这家伙要专一多了。虽然他和德拉科不是在谈恋爱，他们谁都没有提起过要谈个恋爱什么的，就是默契地维持着这种火热的夜间关系，倒是几年下来都挺稳定的。

到了要择业的时候，哈利四年的全优绩点和闲暇时间各种详实的实习经历组成了他漂亮的简历，这让他投递出去以后几乎立刻就能再收到对方公司伸回来的橄榄枝。哈利没想到的是德拉科也在跟他做一样的事情，他原本以为德拉科毕业了就会立刻去他家的公司上班，你知道的，比如一个年轻帅气的空降少董。哈利说到这儿拍着桌子一阵狂笑，德拉科矜持地白了他一眼，拿着刚打印出来的一打简历啪地扇在他后脑勺上。

“我爸爸喊我去历练几年，干点实绩出来，再去我家公司。”德拉科托着腮点击鼠标收着邮件，哈利深以为然地用力点头，“噢，卢修斯叔叔说的，他总是那么正确。所以你要去哪儿？”

“还不知道，再看看吧。”德拉科云淡风轻地说着，好像只要他想去哪儿就能去哪儿，当然他确实可以，他完全足够优秀，哈利确信这一点。

结果是哈利和德拉科不约而同地握住了同一根橄榄枝，枝叶挺粗壮的那种，一家五百强企业，待遇从优，发展可期。他们俩在办公室里默契地做足了横眉冷对的样子，这是他们最熟悉的相处模式。按理说这种太明面上的不和不该这么高调，可他们实在太出色，很快就得来了晋升的机会，无论交给他们什么任务，上司都能收获到完满的成效。随之而来的是业务能力出众的他俩时不时要被派出去一起出个公差，非常有意思的是，有时候出发前还会得到他俩的上司一句劝，要他们俩办完公事完全可以好好玩玩改善一下关系，苦口婆心的样子就像想撮合一对子侄辈小年轻的那种特操心的长辈。

上司当然不会知道他们俩办完公事还在其他城市的商务酒店里玩了些什么，总的来说也算没辜负上司一片苦心就是了。

05

但是再灼烫的火焰也有逐渐熄灭的时候，一根蜡烛烧到尽头就只剩下一点融化的蜡油，哈利觉得他漫长又短暂的青春放纵终于也该烧完了。

他们现在都是二十五岁，年轻俊朗，仕途坦荡，前程似锦，一切都在触手可及的前方，可他们也像是每一个正奔走在一段上坡路上的青年，要很努力地攀登前行去搏得一些事物，财富，权势，爱情，诸如此类。

哈利想，他正是为了要搏得一些什么，（也许是哈利·波特的自由？）才要想办法**扫除盘踞在路上的障碍**，哪怕是用一种十分莽撞的方式。

周一早晨的会议上，哈利要汇报一个计划案，关于他带领一个临时小组即将要在下个月开展的项目，他为此准备了整整一周。过程无疑非常顺利，会议结束后人们从会议室鱼贯而出，上司拦住哈利短暂地鼓励了他，又为他提出了两个中肯的提议，来自经验丰富的职场前辈的意见总是很有价值的。

下午他在茶水间门口偶遇了端着一杯咖啡出来的德拉科，他们公式化地点点头算是打过招呼。从海边回来的这三个月里他们再也没有恶言相向，所有人都以为他们终于破冰，一个平和的问好将开启一段友好的关系。哈利知道这不是事实，他和德拉科之间真正的寒冬降临了，一个平和的问好正标志着他们的关系终于要落到冰点之下。

但再怎么尴尬，哈利都不得不在许久没有互发过消息的对话框里艰难地键入一行字，再点击发送，因为莉莉说想邀请德拉科去家里吃晚餐。

在等待回信的几分钟里哈利反复打开对话框又关上，他的视线盯着工作文档不超过五秒钟就要滑下去看看任务栏里那个窗口有没有闪动起来，最后他放弃了挣扎，放松身体靠在椅背上，让展开的对话框直接占据了半个电脑屏幕。喝进去第四口咖啡时，一句回复终于跳出来，德拉科简短地回复道：“好的，下班后见。”

下班后，哈利在路口搭上了德拉科的车。德拉科开着一辆常见的黑色BMW，去年他们俩用积蓄一人买了一辆，他们一起挑的车型，哈利的那辆是银灰色的，但哈利不太常开车。哈利其实觉得卢修斯作为毕业礼物送给德拉科的那辆Jaguar非常酷，可只有以前他俩休息日出行德拉科才会开它出来晒晒太阳。

沉默持续半程，只有芒果蜜桃味儿的车载香氛和音乐在小小的车厢里流淌，现在是清朗的女声在不停地唱着：“Can I run away with the internet you？”

车停在亮起红灯的十字路口，德拉科在这个间隙突然出声发问：“下周要出差？”哈利下意识回答道：“周二出发，去伯明翰，一周时间。”德拉科漫不经心地点点头，又提起哈利在晨间会议上的计划报告。哈利听德拉科随意说了两句看法，发现有相当一部分跟上司提点他的相似极了。

哈利用余光去审视坐在右手边驾驶席上的德拉科，他一只手搭在方向盘上，用指尖轻敲皮面，像是在默数还有多久变成绿灯。他的金发梳得齐整，穿着合体的深灰色定制西服，英俊的面容一半藏在浓重的阴影里，一半被车窗外光怪陆离的霓虹街灯映照着。

不知不觉间时光已经在他们周身刻下分明的痕迹，哈利说不清自己究竟改变了多少，可能他只有足以称道的勇气和坚韧还没有在成年后被缓慢地磨掉，并且在他的成年的十八岁和现在的二十五岁两个时间点很好地体现出来：一段关系的开始和结束。但他知道德拉科是怎么一天天成为现在的模样，精明，敏锐，沉稳，恰如其分的圆滑和虚伪，一个富有魅力的成熟男人。

信号灯转成绿色，德拉科踩下油门。接下来的路途很顺畅，没有堵车，他们在六点半左右到家，莉莉已经准备好丰盛的晚餐。饭后他们捧着莉莉从厨房端出来的南瓜汁坐在客厅里，哈利陪着莉莉看晚间连续剧，德拉科和詹姆斯从晨间新闻聊到了上周刚踢完的一轮英超。更晚一些时候，哈利把德拉科送到门口，德拉科穿上大衣，和詹姆斯、莉莉亲热地拥抱道别。

莉莉察觉到了不对劲，哈利明白。她是一位如此细心体贴的母亲，可他着实没法跟莉莉摊开来说这些。他要怎么开头？妈妈，我和德拉科十八岁就滚上床了，不是谈恋爱，现在我们终于掰了？哈利不会这么做，有关于德拉科的那一部分的他内里有多不堪，他就有多不想让温柔的莉莉知道，这一切只能由他自己全部掰碎了再一个人消化干净。

06

当哈利动身前往伯明翰之后，他就没有那么多时间来思考关于他自己的事情了，他得把几乎全部的注意力放到与合作方连日的会面和商谈上。这个过程比预想的更加艰难，重复着你来我往开出条件再以退为进的持久拉锯战，等双方的签名终于落定在合同书上，已经是第二周的事情了。哈利长长地吐出一口气，他到伯明翰来出差的目标总算达成了。

哈利终于开始有空让一点别的思绪充斥脑海。离开了这么久，他不可抑制地开始想念起伦敦，哪怕这时候的伦敦可能有一大半的时间都在下阴冷的冬雨，那他也想念。伯明翰太冷了，哈利想着，他总是觉得酒店房间里的空调不够温暖，每个夜里都寒冷得让他颤抖。

周五晚上的六点二十分，火车轰隆隆地驶离站台，从伯明翰新街站出发，向着东南边的暮色里去。空荡荡的车厢里只有寥寥几个乘客。哈利坐在他的座位上，刚刚回复完莉莉问他什么时候回去的信息，又接到一个意想不到的电话。他看着手机屏幕上闪动的德拉科的名字，握着手机犹豫了几秒，还是按下了接听。

德拉科的声音从电话里听起来有点奇怪，他询问了哈利是不是晚上的火车，大约会在几点抵达哪个站这些问题以后，紧接着就迅速地掐断了电话。哈利听着听筒里传来的忙音，感到一丝不知所措的迷茫。他们很久没有这样熟稔又平常地对话过，哪怕只是隔着手机的一通没头没尾的电话。哈利想他现在的表情一定很古怪，他嘴角周边的肌肉正僵硬地紧绷着。

哈利的疑惑在火车到站后全部转变为一点惊讶和许多莫名的情绪。这个时间的班次乘客并不多，哈利拖着行李箱从尤斯顿车站走出去，从稀疏的人群里一眼认出一个浅色的脑袋，在黑压压的一片里尤为明显，但哈利没想到会这样突兀地见到德拉科。

德拉科就站在几步之外的出站口静静地望着他。于是哈利缓慢地走近，他发觉德拉科看起来有些狼狈，面色苍白，濡湿的额发散乱地贴着，肩上落了一层水雾——伦敦如他所想确实又在下雨，细密的雨丝在屋檐外织成一片冷雾。德拉科手里提着一把黑色的长柄伞，有水珠正从伞尖往下滴落，哈利似乎都能听到很响、很清晰的滴答水声。

“走吧。”德拉科撑开伞。只有一把伞，虽然伞面很大，但哈利必须迈动步子紧跟着德拉科挨得很近，才不会让自己和行李箱一起淋湿。走过一条马路，哈利看到德拉科的Jaguar停在那里。

坐进副驾驶席的一瞬间他感到自己全身开始回暖，从去到伯明翰就在夜间侵袭他的寒冷终于被车载空调驱散，小小的出风口轻柔地送出暖风，哈利多日的疲惫精神渐渐放松下来，有些昏昏欲睡。

德拉科帮哈利把行李箱塞进后备箱再回来，哈利已经进入浅眠。德拉科很轻很轻地叹息一声，发动车子。刚过晚上九点，雨夜的公路上车辆不多，从尤斯顿火车站到波特家距离不远不近，德拉科开得很慢、很平稳，车窗外的景色笼在一层灰蒙蒙的雨幕里，随着车子向前行进的速度，那些颜色都缓慢地收拢成一团再向后抽离，融汇进后方模糊的一片雾灰中。

哈利从混沌的梦境里醒来的时候，周围很黑，非常安静，轻微的风声带着暖意徐徐地继续吹着。他活动了一下脖子，发现他睡在一辆车里，身上盖着一件西装外套，椅背被放得很低，好让他躺得不那么难受。

哈利按亮手机屏幕，显示现在的时间是凌晨一点十七分，他这一觉睡了四个多小时。

“醒了？现在要回家吗？”德拉科的声音从旁边响起来，哈利坐起身子，向车窗外看看，记忆开始回笼。

“你一直醒着吗，德拉科？”哈利借着屏幕上的一点点光源看到德拉科摇了摇头说，“没有，我还不困。”停顿了几秒钟，然后德拉科认真地注视着哈利的眼睛，又用很轻的声音重复问了一句，“你现在要回家吗，哈利？”

雨已经不再下了。德拉科把车就停在离波特家一个路口的地方，哈利只需要下车走过去，从口袋里摸出钥匙进门，就可以在他的床上再次回到梦乡。哈利抿抿干燥的嘴唇，伸着手指摸索到座椅侧面的按钮，把椅背拉直了，又为自己扣上安全带。

德拉科就再次发动引擎，车子在路口掉了头。

“我们要去哪里？”

“去太阳升起的地方。”

07

冬天的大海是什么样的？哈利现在还不能回答这个问题。

他和德拉科在四点钟抵达了海边，也许朝阳在不久后就会裹着霞光从海平线上升起来，但现在还是一片深浓的黑暗，这让哈利没法看清沙滩是什么颜色，海浪又是什么颜色。他只能感受到料峭的寒风，吹送着冷冽的水汽扑到他的脸上。

德拉科在一块平整的礁石上坐下来，哈利也坐在他旁边。他们的黑色外套融在黎明前最黑暗的夜色里。

“德拉科，你知道吗？你是一个虚伪的骗子。”

"我确实是。“德拉科望向海面，“但今天我是坦诚的。**而且我知道，你了解我**。”

哈利把回忆从脑海里拽出来观看，每一个片段里都有一个金头发的混蛋。

四岁，十一岁，十八岁，二十五岁。

大二那年，他们为了凑学分选修过一门影片鉴赏的课程，德拉科对某个女生为怀尔德的七年之痒写的那篇文章嗤之以鼻：人体细胞更替的周期确实一般是七年一轮，但是七年之痒跟什么生理因素肯定没有关系——她不知道脑细胞和脊柱这些部位不会更换吗？

要是真的走到了七年之痒的地步，只要她的脑细胞没被什么超自然力量换掉过，那就是她自己变心了……要么就到此为止，再换一个新的对象；要么就给现有的关系找点新的激情。

——德拉科最后这样总结。

“我想是的，**而你也了解我**。”哈利慢慢地回答道。

哈利数了一遍他和德拉科的七年，德拉科每一次都往他的火焰里投下新的燃料进去，**友谊，嫉妒，情欲，然后是爱情**。

一个新的七年也已经开始了。

从海平线破晓处的天空开始泛白，太阳还没有出来，但是已经足够让哈利看清海浪的颜色。冬天的海是一种干净、沉静、冰冷的灰蓝色，他正离海面越来越近。

德拉科在哈利唇上落下了一个吻。

“我想，你知道我爱你？”

“我想，你也知道我爱你。”

哈利的回应淹没在了层叠的海浪里。

END

一点文末的碎碎念：

被lofter和石墨屏蔽得好厉害……一天24小时大概屏了我十小时，哭泣，明明并没有开车……为什么(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

原本这是一个中篇故事的弃用脑洞，但是实在是非常想写出来，最后用一种满篇矫情式废话的方式把它写完了。最后的走向其实已经脱离掌握了，还是我自己的笔力不足，实在是太惭愧了_(:з」∠)_下次我会努力把握得更好一点。

总之，希望耐心看完了全文的你会喜欢这个故事~

Can I run away with the internet you？：

最近在听的一首歌，下一句歌词是Just be who you are，网易云上的翻译太太给的译文是“我能偷走八面玲珑的你吗？”，私心非常喜欢。


End file.
